De padres y futuros suegros
by Annirve
Summary: Rose está nerviosa, uno no presenta su novio a su padre todos los días. Más teniendo en cuenta que su novio era Scorpius Malfoy y su padre Ron Weasley. Si encima le metemos en medio toda la familia Weasley, la Potter y los padres del novio...


Disclaimer: No soy JK Rowling pero no me importaría nada serlo. Y menos aún tener su cuenta bancaria.

Este fic es un regalo para Sandra_MJ, mi Sannie. Gracias por estar ahí siempre. Espero que te guste.

Gracias también a Daffne y a Grengras por sus opiniones y su tiempo.

* * *

**De padres y futuros suegros**

Rose Weasley no es una chica que se ponga nerviosa fácilmente. Sólo consiguen alterarla los exámenes, las injusticias y los graciosillos de su hermano y sus primos.

Pero la situación en la que hoy se encuentra no entra en ninguna de las categorías anteriores. Y es que, sin duda, las circunstancias de hoy no son nada comunes.

Uno no presenta su novio a su padre todos los días. Más teniendo en cuenta que su novio era Scorpius Malfoy y su padre Ron Weasley.

Si encima le metemos en medio toda la familia Weasley, la Potter y los padres del novio…

_Espléndido._

Rose tiene el consuelo de contar con la colaboración de su madre. Hermione ya ha advertido a Ron de que Scorpius irá, aunque ha reservado para Rose la tarea de contarle que son novios. Obviamente, si su padre tuviera unas cuantas luces ataría cabos y ya se olería la cosa, pero como Ron nunca ha sido maravillosamente intuitivo, Rose no sabe si se lo sospechará y no le cogerá tan de improvisto.

Hugo y sus primos ya lo saben, que ya es bastante bueno, por lo que se pondrán de su lado en el peor de lo casos. No sería muy fácil ocultárselo en Hogwarts, pero Rose y Scorpius nunca quisieron mantenerlo en secreto.

En cuanto a la familia Malfoy, Sorpius decía que si sus padres habían accedido a comer con los Weasley y los Potter ya estaba la mitad de la batalla ganada, y como a los Malfoy nunca le ha faltado perspicacia, no se llevarían ninguna sorpresa.

El esperado día llega muy pronto, y más rápido aún pasan las horas hasta el almuerzo. Rose no para quieta ordenando, preparando hasta el más mínimo detalle de la casa. Ron y Harry la miran hacer sentados en el sofá del salón jugando una partida de naipes explosivos.

Cuando el _Crack_ de la aparición suena a unos pocos metros de la puerta, Rose se precipita hacia ella, y después de lanzar una mirada de advertencia a la familia, la abre de un tirón con la sonrisa preparada en los labios.

Scorpius se adelanta y le toma la mano, le da un beso en la mejilla y hace las presentaciones. Astoria y Draco la saludan educadamente y todos entran.

Los saludos y manos estrechadas se suceden. Sonrisas educadas, miradas frías.

No se puede decir que sea un fracaso.

Se sientan alrededor de la mesa.

Ron Weasley en un extremo, Draco Malfoy en el otro. En el medio, Rose y Scorpius.

Astoria y Hermione mantienen una conversación relajada. Nada de grandes carcajadas, sonrisas afables o bromas, como cuando Hugo presentó a su joven novia.

Pero eso ya lo sabía Rose cuando Scorpius Malfoy entró en su vida.

-Eh, Escorpión, pásame la sal –pide su primo Albus a Scorpius en tono ligero. Siempre lo llamaba así. Aunque rubiales, fosforito o minihurón también le gustaban.

Scorpius le lanza la sal, que vuela hacia él haciendo un arco perfecto.

-Buen lanzamiento –comenta Albus al atraparla en el aire, con sus reflejos de guardián.

Scorpius se limita a sonreír.

No es una comida perfecta. Las carcajadas son sonrisas frías y risitas disimuladas. Las bromas, comentarios sarcásticos desde un lado de la mesa al otro, las siempre presentes historias sobre la infancia, para vergüenza absoluta del ya no tan infante, son anécdotas de hurones, puñetazos, desmayos y cancioncillas.

Así, entre fragmentos de la historia de _Cómo Moody transformó a Malfoy en un hurón_, _Cuando Hermione le pegó un puñetazo a Malfoy en su careto_, _Cuando Potter se desmayó por unos simples dementores_ y estrofas de _A Weasley vamos a coronar, _Lily le manda miradas cómplices a Rose, y Scorpius le aprieta la mano por debajo de la mesa, cuando no está ocupado devolviendo los golpes a James, Hugo y Albus.

El discreto todos contra todos que mantienen lanzándose trozos de pan, no ha sido aún descubierto por los siempre atentos ojos de Hermione, que están ahora ocupados con Astoria y su conversación sobre elfos domésticos.

Sin embargo, Rose sabe que ese día es especial, inolvidable, y piensa escribir en su diario algunas de las frases allí dichas, para contárselas a sus nietos.

-Papá, este es mi novio, Scorpius.

-Qué mal gusto, Rose.

-¡Papá!

**oOo**

-Malfoy…

-Weasley, ahórrame las monsergas sobre que tu preciosa hija no tendría que estar con mi hijo, por una vez en la vida estamos de acuerdo.

**oOo**

-¿Tendré que llamarte Tío Malfoy?- pregunta Hugo.

Malfoy le lanza una mirada horrorizada: ¡No!

**oOo**

-Tenéis fijación con los animales, ¿eh? comadreja, Escorpión, hurón, serpiente… dentro de poco podréis poner un zoo.

-James Sirius Potter, no seas maleducado.

-Me ofendes, mamá, yo jamás he sido maleducado, lo mío es sinceridad.

* * *

Poco tengo que decir aparte de que me he divertido escribiendo la historia y que la pareja me ha gustado. Quizás más adelante me decida a escribir algo más largo sobre ellos.

Comentarios, consejos, críticas, etc son bienvenidos y contestados siempre.

_Ann._


End file.
